


In the shadows

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Racism, mentions of abuse, why do i keep doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Nil runs and never mentions it to anyone.





	

When he is younger Nil rarely acknowledges what is said behind his back. He can hear it, of course, but doesn’t understand what hides behind the words, not before he sees those, who hide in the shadows.

Not before he sees people like him.

The next time he is called a mutt, a half-blood, openly he is angry and fights back. The boy, much older, but just barely taller than him cathers his arm easily mid swing and brings him to his knees. Nil vaguely remembers him from when he visited Flick few days before. He didn't catch the name. Now, eyes are cold and cruel, he leans over him, twisting the end of his ear painfully, and whispers: “Run.”

Nil runs and never mentions it to anyone.

The next time he walks the Academy he is keeping to the shadows. It doesn't help.

He’s never been as grateful for Flick as when she shows up, silk and fur, and fury, and mercilessly cuts into ribbons pride and reputation of the boy whose name he still does not know. After that, there are no confrontations, only whispers. He decides he can live with that, smiles at his mother’s frown and Steffit’s worry, and drags Flick into the tunnels underneath the city.

Walking in the shadows is easy like breathing.  


End file.
